


Planet of the Pentapuses

by steammmpunk



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Chibi, Fanart, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-19
Updated: 2007-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-17 15:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steammmpunk/pseuds/steammmpunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team on the planet of pentapuses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Planet of the Pentapuses

**Author's Note:**

> For [pentapus](http://pentapus.livejournal.com), of course.


End file.
